The embodiments described herein relate to fluid transfer components, and more particularly, to a fluid transfer assembly configured to be mounted at least partially within an oil tank.
Some known engines, such as two-stroke engines, utilize an oil delivery system that includes an oil tank that is separate from the fuel tank. Accordingly, such known engines require an oil pump to deliver the oil to the portions of the engine requiring lubrication. Some known oil tanks and oil delivery systems include an in-line oil pump (i.e., an oil pump that is mounted outside of the oil tank). Such systems can be hard to assemble and package within the engine mounting space of the vehicle. Moreover, during operation, such systems can be susceptible to air entrapment within the oil lines that connect the tank and the oil pump and/or the internal components within the oil pump. The oil inlet and/or outlet lines can also result in long priming times in production and in field service. In particular, in some known systems the oil supply lines can be several feet in length (or longer). The length of the oil supply lines can exacerbate this issue.
Thus, a need exists for improved fluid transfer assemblies that can be mounted at least partially within a fluid reservoir.